


Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by Quefish

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Divorce (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, So much tartan, Tartan, Terrible Art, divorce court, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading ofThis Is Divorce Court LiveandEuphemismsby Quefish
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652





	Drunk Storytime - Two Stories by Quefish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Euphemisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039251) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 
  * Inspired by [This Is Divorce Court Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093015) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 



Please enjoy [Two Stories by Quefish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWra5cXtDZk&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=4&t=0s)


End file.
